1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with improved high frequency signal transmission environment.
2. Description of Related Art
HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connectors and USB 3.0 connectors present as high frequency connectors to transmit high frequency signal between computers or other electrical devices. A HDMI connector or an USB 3.0 connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The contacts includes a plurality of pairs of differential signal contacts and a plurality of grounding contacts between adjacent two pairs of said differential signal contacts. Usually, the differential signal contacts and the grounding contacts have the same structure for being easily produced. Each contact has a retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, a contact portion extending forwardly to electrically connect with a corresponding plug and a tail portion behind the retaining portion to connect with circuit board. A plurality of the differential contacts and grounding contacts are arranged in a row in a transverse direction and have same distance therebetween in the transverse direction.
As we know, the electrical industry trends to miniature and have a high signal transmission, thereby the contacts in HDMI connector and USB 3.0 connector have a close arrangement with equal distance therebetween to make them occupy a small area, and the HDMI connector standardized at 2006 and USB 3.0 connector standardized at the end of 2008 each has a speed rate of up to 5 Gb/s to satisfy the high signal transmission. However, the close arrangement between adjacent two pairs of differential signal contacts in the high frequency connector easily causes high crosstalk therebetween, and the crosstalk has a bad effect to the high frequency signal transmission and make the connectors can not reach an expected high signal transmission purpose.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.